


His Chair

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger finds a special place in the Hogwarts staff room. Warning: canon-compliant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Chair

When he's not in the staffroom, she likes to sit in what she regards as his chair. 

There's nothing particularly special about it, she tells herself; it's an ordinary wingback: a bit battered, somewhat worn – just like he is. 

Hermione's not sentimental about her colleagues, not even the ones whom she regards as heroes. 

She's not sentimental at all, not when she imagines she feels his magic wash over her as she curls up on the soft leather. 

She's not sentimental when she imagines that she could fall asleep there, as if in his arms. 

She's too practical for sentiment.

* * *

He likes to watch her dozing in what was once his chair.

It was never anything special: an ordinary wing-back: a bit worn, scuffed around the edges. But it fit him perfectly.

He was surprised when she returned to teach, but is more surprised when she is successful. Perhaps Minerva's suspicions about her helping Potter and Weasley with their homework had been correct.

He envies her enthusiasm for teaching, her love for her students: he wishes that he could have, once…

Now he sits in his frame, watching as she nods over her marking, red quill slipping from her fingers.

* * *

 **AN:** Not mine. No money.


End file.
